


Neither He nor She

by Stivvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Click, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Its late okay, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Poetry, Sciles, Song Lyrics, Stydia, Werewolf Turning, What to do when those ships crash together?, gender irrelevant, i know write poetry!, just my foolish ramblings, with my favorite ships of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to stash my word vomit<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wanna be  
the ship that carries you to sea  
I wanna be  
the waves that bring you back to shore  
And more  
The air that fills the lungs you need  
To run the earth beneath your feet  
That's me  
The path you take  
Your destiny  
I wanna be  
The song that plays upon your lips  
The skin beneath your fingertips  
And more  
The blood that keeps your heart afloat  
The lump that sticks inside your throat  
That's me  
That's what I wanna be  
And more


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poetry. Womp.

Cold light of day  
I filter Shades of gray  
When you walked away  
I always thought you'd stay  
Lungs deep and heavy another day  
Shutting my eyes to remember the way  
You were perfect in me right here where we lay  
Tomorrow I'll pay, just let me have today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, you would.

You know you could easily fall for him  
If he ever looked at you with eyes like that  
If he stood that close to you and your skin touched  
And you could feel the breath between you  
And you could see that little freckle just above his lip  
He could be anyone  
And you would fall


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry, la di da

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is any of this any good? Feedback appreciated!

I saw you trace your lips in blood  
The moon shone over your shoulder and flickered back to you in my eyes  
The red creases in your mouth curled back  
Brilliant white and diamond sharp the gasping breath between us  
And I whimpered without warning  
And you pounced without direction  
Heartbeats surging we danced for the dawn and I won  
You came down, and I won, and I cradled your crooked jaw in my helpless hands  
The red fades even now from your eyes and my lips  
The moon smirks through her veiled shadows at us both but we're winning.  
We've won.


	5. Chapter 5

There's a wolf in my bed  
His eyes burn golden  
Molten summer in my sheets  
Skin dripping as it lies  
Curled fast under my tips

I'll be his sheep  
Inside his clothing  
Buried deep among the shadow  
There's a wolf in my bed  
He watches me sleep  
The ice blue burns too  
But my claws cut deep


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different ending in the white room?

The hole is far off, wide and unreachable, but you pull towards it anyway  
Jagged shreds of dignity and reality staring up at you from between your own edges  
But the sound, the call, it beckons so much the ache is disabling  
A broken whimper, a distant wail  
Shapes form on blurry sound waves that approach too fast  
Put your hand out to meet them and they're whisps through your fingers  
A curl of fiery red and heartwarming brown, they slide through your fingers like water, like silk  
But you don't reach them  
And you run   
But you can't reach them   
So you drop  
And the chasm closes  
And the sounds are just a memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guysssss....you like? Huh?


	7. How do we fit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a puzzle is life...

Puzzles are all about complementary shapes. Pieces that fit together so perfectly that they were in fact made to be one piece instead of many. It's on display. It's in the click, or the slide, and sometimes even a perfect fit needs a squeeze to make it sit just right.

Often pieces you never would have thought could go together actually do, and sometimes it takes awhile to figure that out. Sometimes those pieces lay aside, waiting and hoping to be a part of something bigger, and often you try, sometimes you forget you tried only a few minutes before but you keep trying without thinking about it. It's an itch you can't stop scratching until it's in the right place. Connected.

Other times you're sure this piece is a part of those other ones, and you fruitlessly continue to flip it around, trying to make it fit but failing miserably, set to burst if you can't find the right angle soon. And all of a sudden you see where it goes, and it belongs in a completely different place altogether.

Sometimes you can just pick up a piece and your hand guides it to the right place, the colors having sunk together in the split second of your glance, and you just know where it goes. And it does. It fits just right, and you didn't even have to think about it because all the right moves were unconscious, and that's when you know it's the one. And you'd better find a new hobby cuz your knees are gonna break and before you know it you're a hunchback.


	8. Chapter 8

He is a flickering star in her sea of deep dark blue  
Watching from the inside  
Waiting outside  
Blinking in and out of your periphery  
Always there but never permanent or constant  
A pulsing reminder of yourself  
Her midnight gaze envelops everything Devours with utter confidence and serenity At peace with her omnipotence  
You curl within her  
Wrap yourself around and over and under her  
But it's never enough  
There's a twinkle and you pause  
A tiny sliver of light piercing your vision  
You turn towards it and he's gone


End file.
